


curveball

by vulpixie



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixie/pseuds/vulpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Rin and Nagisa see things differently, and Makoto surprises everyone. Except Haru, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curveball

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this prompt](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3242637) from the free! kink meme. my main writing account is [over here,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starglide/pseuds/starglide) if anyone's interested.

When Haru and Makoto show up one day holding hands and smiling shyly, no one’s surprised. Rin’s always suspected that Makoto was head over heels for Haru, and it’s really about time Haru caught up. He was honestly relieved that they’d finally gotten their shit together, until Nagisa had started with this…fixation.

“Come on, Mako-chan’s wrapped around his little finger. I bet when Haru makes sweet tender love to him –”

 _“Nagisa-kun,”_ Rei says miserably.

“This again? Haru’s a total bottom, I’m telling you.” Rin says, shaking his head.

Nagisa looks at him pityingly, the little shit. “Just look at Makoto, Rin-chan. He’d do anything Haru wanted. _Anything_. If you know what I mean.”

“Of course he would. But what Haru _wants_ is that dick. Have you _seen_ it in the locker rooms? Like a damn Coke can –”

“Rin-senpai, not you too. Can we talk about something else, _anything_ else,” Rei pleads.

“Rin-chan, have you been reading too much yaoi manga? Do you really think Makoto has to be on top just because he’s bigger? How _stereotypical,_ I expected better of you.” Nagisa says in mock-disappointment.

“How would you know yaoi clichés if _you_ didn’t read them? Anyways, that’s not it – you can just _tell_ that Haru wants to bend over for him. It’s practically written all over his face.”

“Haru-chan has _nothing_ written all over his face.”

“Not that this is in any way an appropriate subject of discussion, but you do know that most homosexual couples switch, right?” Rei interjects futilely.

“Like us,” Nagisa says, leering at Rei in a really disturbing way, in Rin’s honest opinion.

He shrugs. “Well, it’s not like we’re ever gonna find out, unless you want to see the expressions on their faces when you ask them that.” Rin gives Nagisa a wary look. “Don’t do that, by the way.”

Nagisa sighs heavily. “I guess we’ll never know. It’s tragic that you’ll never realize how right I am.”

Rin seriously contemplates giving him a noogie, before deciding that pushing him into the pool is far more satisfying.

 

*

 

Unfortunately for Nagisa and everyone involved, they do find out.

“Makoto, please,” Haru whimpers. He’s sure his legs would have given out on him had Makoto not wrapped one arm around his waist as he thrusts three lubricated fingers into Haru unforgivingly. Haru’s glad they’ve moved past the stage in their relationship where Makoto was terrified he’d break him, treating him like something fragile and delicate. Nothing’s better than sitting back and letting Makoto do all the work, taking care of him and taking him apart all at once.

“Please what, Haru-chan?” Makoto asks, his voice deceptively sweet and gentle as ever.

Haru groans. He can’t take Makoto’s teasing right now. “Please. Fuck me.” He grits out.

“Ah, less stubborn than usual. You know all you have to do is ask.” Makoto says affectionately, replacing his fingers with his cock without warning.

Haru lets out a loud cry as Makoto pushes in, the sweet familiar ache of being spread open sending a rush of pleasure straight to his cock. Makoto barely waits for him to catch his breath before he’s driving into him at a relentless pace, his large hands gripped tightly around Haru’s hips. The slick, wet sounds of their joining are muffled by the spray of the shower that’s still on in the empty locker room. They should turn that off, Haru thinks distantly. Waste of water and all.

Haru jerks forward when Makoto’s fingers go down to trace around his rim, pulled tight around the width of his cock.

“You look so good like this, Haru, so pretty. So pretty, just for me.”

Haru whines long and low, pressing his heated face against the cool tile wall. Makoto knows exactly how to pull his strings like he was born with the knowledge. It would be unfair, but Haru knows how to play dirty too. He clenches deliberately around him, eliciting a punched-out groan from Makoto.

He keeps fucking into him like it’s his job, though, pulling Haru’s hips back to meet his own, his balls slapping against his ass with each thrust.

“Here, turn around –” Makoto says, pulling out of him. Haru nearly wants to cry at the loss, but does as he asks, turning around to face him. Makoto hitches his legs up and over his hips, hoisting him up against the wall easily.

Makoto slides back into him easily, forcing a desperate gasp out of Haru. He immediately reverts back to that frantic pace, the new angle causing him to rub against his prostate with each thrust; Haru’s suddenly glad he’s holding him up, because he’s not sure he could stand right now.

“Imagine if someone else saw you like this,” Makoto pants, his words at odds with the gentle way he’s cradling the back of Haru’s head with one hand, keeping it from banging against the wall. “Saw you just taking my cock like you were made for it.”

If someone had told Haru this time last year that Makoto would become an expert at talking dirty in bed, Haru would have laughed in their face. Well, he would have raised an eyebrow at least. Now he just closes his eyes and pushes his head further into Makoto’s hand, letting out a breathy moan. Makoto doesn’t stop there, though.

“You love it, don’t you.” It isn’t a question. Makoto knows. “Do you love it? Tell me, Haru.” Makoto’s just fucking with him now, he just wants to hear him say it.

“N-no.” Haru says mulishly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

“Oh,” Makoto says, his eyes widening innocently. “I’ll stop then, I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.” True to his words, he comes to a halt, pulling out so that his dick is just barely making contact against his hole.

Haru squeezes his legs around him in frustration. “Screw you, Makoto, _come on._ ” He’d _just_ about ready to come.

“I’m not sure you want it, though, Haru-chan. You’ll have to convince me.”

Haru has created a _monster._ He can’t believe this is the same guy who’d cried the first time they’d had sex, just because he was so happy.

“I hate you.”

Makoto gives a put-upon sigh. “Well, I guess I must have misunderstood, I really thought you wanted – ”

“Fine. _Fine_. I love it.”

“What was that?”

“I love. Your dick. You insufferable narcissist.” Makoto is pretty much the furthest thing from a narcissist, but that’s neither here nor there.

“Oh, good, I’m glad we cleared that up,” Makoto says, smiling sunnily, and resumes fucking him.

Haru’s dizzy now with the need to come, breath coming ragged gasps as Makoto drives into him. Like an afterthought, the hand behind his head moves down to tweak his nipples, pinching and rolling them roughly, and Haru goes rigid, coming without his cock having been touched even once. His cheeks flush dark with mortification.

Makoto, however, looks delighted. “I can’t believe you just – Haru, you’re amazing.”

Haru flushes even darker. Makoto doesn’t even pause, fucking into him effortlessly now that he’s gone loose limbed and pliant. His hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat, now, Haru observes dazedly. His eyes are shut tight, his mouth open, groaning helplessly. He’s stunning like this. Haru rolls his eyes at himself. Who is he, Makoto?

“I’m gonna come, Haru, I’m –” He cuts himself off with a long moan, holding Haru tight to his chest as he comes, hips stuttering and his cock jerking inside him.

They slide to the wet shower floor, gasping for breath as they come down together, Haru’s face pressed into Makoto’s neck. Makoto leans down to kiss his hair, his hand rubbing up and down his bare back, a gesture in stark contrast to what they just did. Suddenly, they hear the squeak of a shoe on the locker room tile.

“Who’s there?” Haru calls out apprehensively.

Rei and Nagisa come shuffling out from behind a shower stall, the former staring at them in awe and the latter looking like he wants to die. Makoto lets out a scandalized yelp.

“We were just – Nagisa-kun forgot his goggles, we didn’t mean to intrude – ”

“Oh my _god_.” Nagisa says, awestruck. “I can’t believe Rin-chan was right.”

 “Rin was right about _what_.” Haru narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“That Mako-chan is an absolute top! I did not see this coming. I feel like everything I’ve ever known is a lie.” Nagisa says mournfully.

Luckily, Haru’s sitting on Makoto’s lap, so he’s kind of covered at least, but Haru’s dick is kind of. Hanging out. He considers covering up, but then it occurs to him that they’ve seen much worse just a moment ago.

“How long have you been here?” Makoto exclaims, his ears flaming red.

“Um.” Nagisa and Rei glance at each other sheepishly. “A while.”

“We’ll just. Go now.” Rei says timidly.

“Yep, see ya!” Nagisa says hastily, for once seeming to possess a sense of self-preservation.

They scamper out of the room, Nagisa whispering animatedly to Rei.

Haru waits for the sound of their steps to fade into the distance before declaring, “No more sex in the locker room, then.”

“Yeah, probably not the best idea we’ve come up with.”

 

*

 

“So you’re trying to tell me that Haru lifted Makoto up.” Rin says skeptically when Nagisa finishes his story.

“Yeah, they were really getting into it!”

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei starts reproachfully.

Nagisa slumps in defeat. “Okay, alright, _fine._ You were right and I was wrong. Happy?”

“I knew it,” Rin crows. “But holy shit, go Makoto. Even I didn’t know he had all _that_ in him.”

 

*

 

Makoto refuses to look any of them in the eye for an entire week.


End file.
